Niekończący się dzień/Scenariusz
Łowca1: Wszystko gotowe, możemy wypływać! Łowca2: Hę? Ha ha... No proszę, a co my tu mamy? Łowca1: Jeszcze takiego nie widziałem. Łowca2: O. Bez nerwów, maluszku. Chcemy cię tylko przedstawić panu Viggo. O, polubisz go. Aa! Czkawka: Ciężko uwierzyć, że to środek nocy. Stoick: Ech, te zjawiska pogodowe. Przez dwa tygodnie słońce dzień i noc. Nasze ręce same garną się do pracy, haha haha. Wiking1: Wchodzisz mi w drogę! Wiking2: Nie, to ty mi wchodzisz! Pyskacz: Ta, przez tydzień było miło, ale dziś jest dzień ósmy i ludzie zaczynają, delikatnie mówiąc, szaleć. Wiking1: Nazywasz mnie kłamcą? Wiking2: A właśnie że nazywam! Mam cię dosyć, wiesz? Stoick: Dziękuję, wystarczy, koniec swarów. Szlaki handlowe znów otwarte, naprawdę jest co robić. Pyskacz: Brak snu, synku. Każdego w końcu trafi szlag. Biedna Gothi, bazgrze bez ładu i składu. Czkawka: No tak. Średnio to wygląda. Pyskacz: A Sven na łączce tylko tańczy z owcami. Czkawka: Tańczy, ale to akurat żadna nowość. Pyskacz: W sumie racja, kiepski przykład. Bystry chłopak, ale mówię ci: brak snu przewraca ludziom w głowach. Nawet młodych głowach. Czkawka: Dlatego odesłałem Astrid i resztę na Koniec Świata, żeby zrobili co? Umyli smoki. Raczej dadzą sobie radę. Heathera: Nie! Ech. Mieczyk: E, od rana próbuje wykąpać smoka. Biedaczyna. Szpadka: Tak ledwo żyje, że na oczy nie widzi. Astrid: Łuhu! Cześć, kochani, i czołem! Jakiż cudowny dzień, aż chce się zatroszczyć o smoczki. Śledzik: Ja myślę, że mamy noc. Astrid: No to... czyż nie cudowna jest noc? Sączysmark: A tej co się stało? Nigdy nie była taka miła. Mieczyk: Niekontrolowana euforia. Phi. Bardzo typowy syndrom niedoboru snu. Śledzik: A skąd niby wiecie? Mieczyk: Od wuja Gorsztaga. Cierpiał na bezsenność przez dwadzieścia siedem lat. Szpadka: W tej dziedzinie jesteśmy ekspertami. Śledzik: Astrid, kiedy ostatnio spałaś? Astrid: Ja? Ja nie sypiam. Słuchaj, ale ja się tak super czuję! Jakby mi wyrosły skrzydła! Czuję się bosko, czuję się PRZEBOSKO! Ta-tarara, ta-tarara... Śledzik: Powiedzcie, proszę, że nie skończę jak ona. Astrid: Hej, hej, o, jakie to śliczne. O, jak ja kocham kurz, aa, ja kocham kurz! Hahaha! Mieczyk: Brak snu może mieć wielorakie konsekwencje. Szpadka: Wielorakie - wiele raków, czyli symptomów masa. Mieczyk: Właśnie, weźmy Heatherkę: jedno wielkie nieskoordynowanie. Hethera: A! Mieczyk: Ależ ogromne. Zdarzają się również wahania nastrojów, a nawet całkowita katatonia... zdarzają się mrowienia stóp, wysypka na karku, która wędruje sobie w rejony wielce wstydliwe... Sączysmark: Kocham cię, Hakosmoku, jesteś całym moim światem. Dla ciebie serduszko me puka. Słyszałeś kotku? O tobie mowa. Haha haha, ehehe ehe he, ja chcę do mamusi... Mieczyk: Nie mówiłem? Huśtawki nastrojów. Ale, zdarzają się i gorsze rzeczy. Szpadka: Wujek Gorsztag złapał na przykład paranoję. Śledzik: Serio? Paranoję? A czemu się tak patrzycie? Nie ma na co, nie patrzcie. Ja idę stąd, idę, idę, idę sobie, powiedziałem, że idę! Szpadka: Hm, można się było spodziewać. Mieczyk: Ta. Szykuje się niecodzienne widowisko. Szpadka: Jak to dobrze, że Thorstonowie są odporni, co nie? Mieczyk: Hehe, ciaptaki! Czkawka: Tato, mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Stoick: Pewnie, co tylko chcesz. Czkawka: Pożyczysz mi na trochę zapasowych jeźdźców? Oddam, nim zdążysz się stęsknić. Stoick: Naprawdę? Dobrze. A zdradzisz może, czemu mi ich zabierasz? Czkawka: Aa, tak po prostu. Wiesz, podszkolę ich trochę. Sprawdzę, jak sobie radzą. Stoick: Aha. Rozumiem. Czkawka: Ach... No, to super, dzięki. Stoick: Synku, zaczekaj. Jeszcze jeden drobiazg. Czkawka: Ee... Ja-jaki? Stoick: Po pierwsze - bardzo mi przykro, że aż tak nie potrafisz kłamać. Czkawka: Ale co to ma do rzeczy? Stoick: Chyba wiesz doskonale. I ja wiem, i ty wiesz, synku - wiemy, że zamierzasz się zasadzić na Viggo. Czkawka: A załóżmy, że masz rację. Co w tym złego? To, że uprzykrza życie mnie, to jedna bajka, ale facet zaatakował Berk i musi za to zapłacić! Musi, rozumiesz? Stoick: W porządku. Załóżmy, że się zgodzę. Jaki masz plan? Czkawka: Jaki plan? Prosty! Zetrzeć go i jego psychopatycznych sługusów z powierzchni ziemi. Na zawsze! Stoick: Na zawsze, tak? Ciekawe. Niewiele konkretów w tym planie. Większego planowania nie wymagał. Czkawka: Co tu planować? Przecież mamy smoki. Stoick: Jednym słowem marzy ci się zemsta. Czkawka: No, wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. Stoick: Ekhem. Synu. Nie będziesz się mścił na Viggo Czarcioustym. Czkawka: Co? I kto to mówi? Ty uwielbiasz się mścić. Jesteś królem dobrej zemsty. Chcieli cię nawet okrzyknąć Stoickiem Zemstolubnym, zanim... no ten, sam wiesz. Stoick: Proszę mnie do tego nie mieszać. Czkawka: Ja nie mogę. Tato, ten człowiek niszczy nam życie, i tobie, i mnie. Musimy się postawić, raz a dobrze. Stoick: Zgoda, tylko co będzie dalej? On zemści się na nas, potem my zemścimy się na nim... Można się tak bawić w nieskończoność, synku. Czkawka: Tato, odkąd Viggo zdobył Smocze Oko, porwał i uwięził setki smoków. Ciągle na nas napada, ciągle miesza nam szyki. Ja nie wytrzymuję! Trzeba coś w końcu zrobić. Stoick: Aa, czyli chodzi o Smocze Oko. Czkawka: Tak, w sumie to tak. Ale zemsta nikomu by specjalnie nie zaszkodziła. Stoick: Nie ma co się oszukiwać - dobra zemsta potrafi nieźle podnieść ciśnienie, oho. Oj, synu, o tak... Oho. Za starych, dobrych czasów... Czkawka: Yy, yy, tato. Stoick: A już, wybacz. Ale radość nie trwa długo. Przemoc rodzi jedynie przemoc. Zgadzam się, trzeba odzyskać Smocze Oko, ale na twoim miejscu zrezygnowałbym z zemsty. Przemyśl to jeszcze. Miej go na oku, przyjacielu. Czkawka: A tak swoją drogą to od kiedy ja się go muszę słuchać? To moja wojna, nie jego. Ten ojciec to nic nie rozumie. Oo, co to miało być? Smok w niebezpieczeństwie. Och, zmęczony jestem. Mało nie przegapiłem. Łowcy Smoków. Czujność, mordko. Dobra, kryj mnie, okej? No cześć, maluchu. Spokojnie, już dobrze, już po wszystkim. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Złamałeś skrzydło.. To nic, na pewno da się poskładać. Yy... Ło! Wcale nie jesteś ranny! Szczerbatek! Nie strzelaj! Po prostu się boją. Broniły swojego przyjaciela. Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie wiem, jakoś wolnawo dzisiaj reaguję. Nie buntuj się, musimy sprawdzić, co jest grane. Chcemy im pomóc czy nie? Bądź tak dobry i mnie teraz nie zostawiaj. Śledzik: Słyszałaś? Czają się tu. Chcą mi ukraść smoczą wiedzę. Obiorą mnie jak ananas i będą wysysać z czaszki lata doświadczeń i cennych spostrzeżeń. Aa! Astrid: Lecę ja! Ło ho ho ho! No dobra, kochani. Koniec tych smętnych i skwaszonych minek. Komus smutno i ponuro, niech się śmieje! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Sączysmark: Kochana, ty jesteś cudem, boginią zesłaną z Walhalli. Nie jesteśmy godni grzać się w twoim blasku. Nie jesteśmy godni. Mieczyk: Taka rozrywka godna jest każdej ceny. Szpadka: No, może nie każdej, ale jest całkiem fajnie. Astrid: Ha, haha! Sączysmark: Dosyć, miła pani! To jest żałosne! Mieczyk: Niezłe. Huśtawki nastrojów. Astrid: Haha... o, oł! Sączysmark: Au! Astrid i Sączysmark : Hahaha hahaha! Sączysmark: Dzięki wam, bogowie. Mam nadzieję, że więcej się to nie... och! Heathera: Przepraszam. Sączysmark: Dlaczego... czemu mnie tak traktujesz? Szpadka: Towarzystwo powoli traci zmysły. Sączysmark: Co ja ci zrobiłem, co? No co ja ci zrobiłem? Mieczyk: Nie całe. Szpadka: Jest prawdą, co mówisz. Mieczyk: Czy siostra nie czuje się zmęczona? Nie opadają aby powieki? Szpadka: Tygodniami mogę nie spać. Mieczyk: Ja też. Miesiącami. Szpadka: Serio? No to zobaczymy. Mieczyk: A ja na to: zobaczmy. Heathera: A! Czkawka: Tak, wiem, wiem, raczej wąskawo. Yhm. Spróbujmy naokoło. Ale jak to? Ach, rozumiem, o to ci chodziło, no jasne. Ale patrz, nic nam jeszcze nie zrobiły. Ach! Dobra, zrobiły coś. Och! Ile ich tam jest, matko. Szybko, zmywamy się. Nie damy rady stąd wylecieć, wiesz? Nie, czekaj, daj szansę. Mam pomysł. Ciekaw jestem, jak wam się to spodoba. No, tak, jak myślałem. Smocze Ostrze wszystkim się podoba. Chcemy wam tylko pomóc. Nie, no błagam. Szczerbatek! Ach! No nic to. Widać jednak o gustach się nie dyskutuje. Heathera: Ech, przestań się wiercić, bo nigdy nie skończę. Siad. Siad! Ach, Śledzik, możesz mi pomóc z tym myciem? Śledzik: Myciem? A co masz na myśli? Heathera: A co myślisz, że mam? Śledzik: A co ty myślisz, że masz? Ha, no właśnie! Pomyśl trochę, o czym myślisz, że masz! Och! Sączysmark: Ha, haha, ehe, ehehe... Astrid: Aa, no coś ty, Smarczku, po co te łzy? Za przystojny jesteś, żeby tak ciągle płakać. Sączysmark: A jestem? Astrid: No pewnie. No już, Jorgensonowy uśmieszek poproszę! Jeszcze troszkę. No, przecudownie. Jaki wesoły chłopczyk. Śliczny Smarczek, śliczniutki Smarczek... Mieczyk: Nie da się tego słuchać. Zaraz, co ja miałem r... Co ja robiłem? A, tak. Hehehe. Nie, przestań. Łaskocze. Nie, nie, nie łaskocz, tam nie wolno. Też kocham owocowe ptaki. Milusie są takie, nie? I zabawne, i lojalne jak latające jakoszczury. Pamiętasz jakoszczury? Rozkoszne. Jak byłem mały, miałem jednego takiego, ale nie miał skrzydeł i trzeba go było mocować na katapulcie. Szpadka: Pamiętajcie: kto gubi towar, przegrywa. Jedno okrążenie wokół wyspy, do tyłu, z zawiązanymi oczami. Wszystko jasne? Mieczyk: Owocowe ptaki! Szpadka: Aa! Wielkie dzięki! Zepsułeś nam zabawę w Jakubabę! Z braku snu zaczyna ci się mieszać w głowie, przyznaj się. Mieczyk: Mnie się miesza, a tobie się pomieszało. Szpadka: Doprawdy? Niby czemu? Mieczyk: Bo do Jakubaby to bierze się, kochanie, owoce, a nie dziki. Phy! Oczywiste. Wstyd mi za ciebie, Szpadko. Szpadka: A mnie za ciebie, Mieczyku. Nawet dziecko wie, że owocowe ptaki rozhibernowują się trzeciego dnia wiosny. A dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień wiosny! Co znaczy ni mniej, ni więcej, że ganiasz, kochanie, głuchowate nosoperze! Nic dziwnego, że się ciebie nie słuchają! Czkawka: Dobra, zróbmy przerwę. Muszę złapać oddech. O matko, te się nie poddają. A. Aa! Ślepy zaułek. Bomba. Mam przeczucie, że to smoki załatwiły Łowców, wiesz? Aha, światełko w tunelu. Znikamy stąd. Damy radę, mordko! Albo i nie. Ugh. A! O. Hy! Hm. O, ale co, uciekły? AA! Aa! No nieźle. Od początku próbowały nas tu zwabić. Ach. A! Szczerbek! Szczerbek, weź się w garść! Ratuj! Aa! Ach. No i bardzo ładnie. Szybko! Hm. Łowcy mieli tu swoją bazę. Szpiegowali sobie Berk, ale nagle pojawiły się smoki. Musieli uciekać w popłochu. No dobra, spokojnie. Sprawdźmy, co wiemy. Jest wielki smok. Czekaj, trzeba by je jakoś nazwać, no... Dobra, robią coś charakterystycznego? Oszukują, wabią, łażą.. za tobą jak cień! O, i to jest dobre. Skrzydłocienie! Wszyscy są za? I świetnie, przeszło jednogłośnie. No dobrze, to teraz przemyślmy strategię. Ten wielki nie jest tak szybki i zwrotny jak reszta. Tu mamy pewną przewagę, tak. Ale, żeby mieć szansę mu się wywinąć, musimy przechytrzyć z dziesięciu mniejszych braciszków. To jest problem. Ci są od nas szybsi, no i całkiem niegłupi, ee, i działają razem. Yhm... Jak przechyrzyć te łobuzy? Tak, masz rację. Przydałby się... dobry plan. Astrid: Uczucia. Najwyższy czas porozmawiać o uczuciach! Wyjawić myśli z głębi serca... A, o, o, Szpadka, ty zaczynasz. Szpadka: Właśnie, Szpadka, zaczynasz! Szpadka! Szpadka, zaczynasz! Sączysmark: Może ja. Ekhem. Kiedy byłem małym- och, nie, nie dam rady, od razu zbiera mi się na płacz. Ale wiecie, co chciałem powiedzieć, prawda? Yhy, yhy... A nie, nie! Przyjacielu! Śledzik: Siedź cichutko, wszystko mogą wykorzystać przeciwko nam. I wykorzystają, bo są niedobrzy i źli! Szpadka: A gdzie to się podziało? Przecież było, a zniknęło... Mieczyk: Ha, hahaha, hahahaha! Szpadka: O co ci chodzi! Mieczyk: A, nic, nic, nic, nic takiego. Wszystko w porządku. Spokojnie, nie chciałem cię nastraszyć... Hahaha! Ech... O rajuśku, mała, trochę się wkurzyłaś! Hahaha! Nie wiem, jak ty, ale mam tu niezłe jaja! Zupełnie na twardo! Hahaha! O... Proszę, och... Nie! Nie, nie nie, przestań, nie rób! Szpadka: Pióra ci powyrywam, pióra ci powyrywam, pióra ci powyrywam! Mieczyk: Nie wytrzymam, ja już nie mogę... Astrid: Uczucia! Mówcie mi o uczuciach! Sączysmark: Zaprzyjaźnijmy się. Śledzik: O, kochana, to pułapka, ty ich w ogóle nie słuchaj, bo tego właśnie chcą! Wiem, co knujecie! Przejrzałem was na wylot! Astrid: Jak ja kocham ciemności! Niech otuli mnie miły, puszysty kocyk mroku. Ach! Śledzik: Aaa, stop, stop! Mieczyk: Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć "stopa", hehe, hehe. Kurza stopa. Au. Szpadka: Ła! Heathera: A! Sączysmark: O nie... Aa! Czkawka: No dobra. Nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Właśnie! O ja cię, mordko, ty genialna bestio, ty! Pokażcie się. Wiem, że mnie obserwujecie. Tak! Hahaha. Kto komu brzydko robi, temu brzydko zrobią na pewno. O masz, fatalna sprawa. Cytuję Dagura. O-o to chodzi, wołajcie o pomoc. Szóstka z głowy. Jeszcze cztery sztuki. Musimy złapać odpowiedni moment. Teraz! Ach! O. No nie! Hy, tak to nie mamy większych szans. Ach, matko moja, wytrzymaj chwilę, zaraz coś wymyślę. Szczerbek, ale co ty... No to działaj, mordko. Nic się nie martwiłem. Wiedziałem, że wiesz, co robisz. Oj, no dobra, miałem ze trzy wątpliwości. Wracajmy do domu. A tych gdzie wywiało? I czemu smoki są takie brudne? O, fantastycznie. Śpią sobie w najlepsze, a ja? A ja to co. Hej... Dzięki. Kategoria:Scenariusze